


I Could Kiss You

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it has a happy ending don't worry, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Tango doesn't mean to say it.But he does.And really, he means it.
Relationships: Tango/Impulse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	I Could Kiss You

Tango flew over Impulse’s base, getting ready to land as a lump formed in his throat. He was more stressed for this visit than he’d ever been to see his friend. He didn’t know how Impulse would react to seeing. He’d even thought about not showing up at all that night, but he decided that would make everything worse in the end. The conversation they’d had earlier played through his head on repeat, plaguing his thought.

_Tango cheered, watching the door slide open easily on the front of his main tower. He turned to Impulse, who looked at the door with pride._

_“Thank you for coming over to fix it when Mumbo couldn’t. Seriously, I could kiss you-” He cut off then, realizing what he’d said. Impulse had frozen, and he’d panicked, spamming rockets to escape before he could see his friend’s response._

And now Tango was about to face Impulse, fully expecting anger or disgust, or to be told to leave. It was team ZIT movie night, but he figured Impulse and Zed could watch without him. He almost chickened out, about to shoot off more rockets, but his feet were already hitting the ground, and there he was in Impulse’s base. 

Before he had a moment to gather his bearings, something crashed into him, pushing him against one of the base’s many walls. 

Impulse. Gaze fierce, hands on his chest, eyes burning a hole into him on the spot. It made him melt a little at the sight. Impulse’s voice was low, hoarse, but somehow packed full of raw emotion.

“Did you mean it?” Tango was confused. That was not what he’d expected Impulse to say.

“Did I… did I mean what?”

“You said you could kiss me. Did you mean it?”

Tango’s face was flushed, and he looked down at the floor to escape Impulse’s gaze, but nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah I did mean it.”

He braced himself once more for yelling, for anger, for however Impulse would react.  
He did not expect the soft sigh of relief he heard, or for Impulse to use one hand to lift Tango’s head to meet his gaze.

“Thank goodness.” Impulse’s voice was soft, and Tango’s breath hitched and Impulse started to lean in.

Soft lips pressed against his, warm and insistent, and Tango melted. He kissed back just as insistently, the cold wall against his back, and Impulse’s hands still on his chest. Impulse’s hands slid down to his waist, and Tango’s hands moved up to wrap around his neck, running his fingers through the soft brown hair.

Impulse’s hands began to wander under the hem of his shirt, but before anything else could happen, they heard fireworks, and a soft thump as someone landed.

“Oh god, I need some eye bleach here!” They jumped apart as if shocked, turning to see a very indignant Zed, although he was giggling softly. Tango blurted out an explanation, trying to cover up what they were obviously doing.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Zed raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh really? Because it looks like the two of you were finally kissing.” Tango’s face flushed again, and he felt Impulse shift next to him. “But don’t worry you guys. I’m happy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay, I don't make the rules.


End file.
